El Amor Duele
by Thaiel
Summary: (ModernAU) (Hiccstrid) (Toothfly): Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, tengo quince años y padezco de esquizofrenia. Este último año ha sido un infierno para mi. Quiero irme, dejar el pasado que me atormenta.
1. Prologo: Patética

**Hola dragones y vikingos!**

 **Aquí les traigo el prologo del nuevo "El Amor Duele"**

 **Con esto se darán cuenta de los cambios que hay**

 **Estoy asustada.**

 **Esta... era mi idea original.**

 **Que el drama se desarrolle.**

* * *

 _Prologo: Patética._

¿Como te definirías en una palabra? Una pregunta tan simple, pero con mucha controversia, ¿como definir lo que yo era en una simple palabra?, nadie sabía lo que yo sentía y muchos de los que ahora me ven con expresión expectante sin duda en mi lugar dirían _"ruda"_ , _"simple"_ , _"fría"_ , sin siquiera saber como es que yo me siento al respecto. _"Las apariencias engañan"_ fue una de las primeras lecciones que nos enseñó nuestra profesora, es una lección que me repito, no importa que tanto conozca a alguien, nunca la conoceré al cien por ciento. He aprendido que esa lección es verdad por la fuerza, que una persona sea gentil y amable no quiere decir que no pueda arrancarte mechones de pelo incontables veces. Que una persona sea callada, reservada y fría, no quiere decir que por dentro no sea cálida y no tenga sentimientos. Señora, no quiero responder a eso. Sabe lo que me esta pasando ahora. ¿No puede preguntar algo más simple?

 _Que patética._

Abro mi boca para responder lo que cualquier persona _"normal"_ respondería, aunque afortunadamente la campana de fin de clases se hizo sonar por toda la escuela, salvándome de tal atormentadora pregunta. Termino sin decir nada, apretando mis labios mirando a la profesora, la cual parece que tenía fe en que iba a decir algo de lo que de verdad sentía. Como si fuera tan fácil. Guardo mis libros en mi mochila y salgo del salón hacia los casilleros. Tantas personas, y ninguna sin conocerse realmente, todos pasan y algunas pretenden que no existes, otras piensan que ellos son más importantes o que tu eres mas importante que ellos, algunos ni siquiera les importa. Todos separados como pandillas o bandas, todos con sus estereotipos, con sus iguales. Positivos con positivos, negativos con negativos. Guardo mis libros en mi casillero y me dirijo al gimnasio. Es una pena que el último día de clases venga con educación física incluido. Disfruto los deportes, se podría decir que de alguna manera me calman, me mantienen concentrada en balones, aros, arcos, palos, lo que sea. Por ejemplo hoy, gracias a el profesor que nos perdonó por ser el último día de clases, nos dejó con el deporte que a la mayoría de nosotros nos gustaba: voley. Al escuchar esto todas mis compañeras gritaron por su suerte y todas fuimos a los casilleros del gimnasio a cambiarnos. Mi mejor amiga Heather me tomo por el brazo cuando me estaba adelantando, y desde ahí fuimos juntas. Es cliché decir que es mi mejor amiga cuando en realidad, es la única que tengo.

 _Que patética_

Fue la primer persona que me escuchó y me ayudo en cierta forma con mis múltiples problemas. A pesar de que a mirada de muchos soy una persona fría y cerrada, con ella me he descubierto de a poco, como una cebolla en capas.

 _Patética_.

Nos pusieron en equipos contrarios, siempre pasaba lo mismo, el profesor siempre quería ver acción, y sabía que ambas estando en un mismo equipo seria un partido muy rápido. En deportes me encantaba atacar, y era pésima para defender, por lo cual este juego no era la excepción, aunque mi equipo termino ganando por una diferencia de diez puntos. El profesor nos felicito a todas, nos deseo unas buenas vacaciones, le respondimos un _"igualmente"_ y cuando me giraba para volver a los casilleros, este me llamó para ayudarle a desarmar la red. Acepte y le ayude además de eso a acomodar un poco más el gimnasio, y a juntar los balones, así como a preparar los aros ya que luego los varones jugarían básquet como su recompensa. Me dio las gracias y esta vez si volví hacia los casilleros, el mio estaba en una fila la cual solo unas pocas mujeres las usaban. Del otro lado podía escuchar claramente la voz de Heather que se encontraba ya en la ducha, así como las de sus propias amigas. Ella no solo tenía contacto conmigo.

 _Que patética_.

-Ella en algún momento se volverá completamente loca, tiene problemas con su madre, su padre murió, y ahora no le queda nadie. La ayudo por mera lastima, no me gusta involucrarme con gente con tantos problemas.

-Debe de ser muy estúpida para no darse cuenta de cosas tan simples, y además de llorar con personas que apenas conoce, es decir, ¿por que no se consigue un psicólogo?

-Mejor un psiquiatra.-

-Se ve patética cuando llora.

Otra desilusión, otro sentimiento incrementado, otra vez esto. Ya no lo soporto. Termino de cambiarme lo más rápido posible y cierro el casillero con fuerza, Heather intenta llamarme detrás mio, pero no volteo. Salí de la escuela, y camino rápido hacia mi casa, queda a unos veinte minutos a pie, pero a la velocidad que voy llegare en unos quince. Las nubes grises que se pintaban ese día comenzaron a quejarse de dolor, y luego de unos minutos empezaron a llorar de forma incesable, empapándome de pies a cabeza, tanto con sus lágrimas como con las mías. Me sorprendió que no fueran tantas mías, pero supuse que ya estaba acostumbrada a la desilusión, al dolor.

 _Al ser patética._

Entre a mi casa y mi madre estaba en la cocina sentada frente a la barra, tenia una botella de whisky, otra de vodka y estaba fumando cigarrillos. Deje la mochila a un costado de la puerta para no mojar más de lo que ya estaba mojando.

-¿Por que llegaste tan temprano?

-No quiero ducharme en la escuela.

-¿Y por eso lo hiciste afuera?

Que sarcástica. Eso es lo que odio. En momentos puede ser la persona más infeliz, molesta y maltratadora del mundo, pero en otros solo es mi madre, siendo una gran madre. Y ella lo sabe. Sabe que su problema está en su alcoholismo, más de una vez después de un ataque, cuando llega al punto de sobriedad, me dice que sea fuerte, que por más cosas que ella me grite, que no la escuche, que termine mis estudios, y luego ella me dejara en paz, eventualmente, ya que estoy pensando en irme a otro lugar.

Subí a mi habitación sin nada más que decir. Cruzo la puerta y comienzo a desvestirme dejando la ropa mojada en un rincón que esta al lado de mi mesita de noche, encima de esto hay una foto de mi madre mi padre y yo, hace un año y ocho meses. Sacudo mi cabeza y entro al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente. Mi padre, falleció frente a mi hace un año y medio en un cruce de bandas, el no tenía nada que ver, solo estábamos en el momento erróneo, en el lugar equivocado. La foto que esta en mi mesita de noche la tomamos una semana antes. Mi madre realmente lo amaba, tanto que cuando se entero estuvo mes y medio sin decirme nada, solo llorando y abrazándome. Se pasaba las noches despierta, y cuando dormía, lo hacia conmigo en mi cuarto. Después de esa etapa, llego la de culpa, y consigo, la de las bebidas. Terminaba de trabajar e iba tomar a algún bar, yo llegaba a mi casa y nos hacia de cenar, comía sola, mi madre llegaba a la madrugada, y se recostaba, su plato de comida quedaba para cuando se despertara. Otra días llegaba igual, pero si me encontraba despierta me regañaba, hubo veces en las que me golpeó, o me decía que la muerte de mi padre fue culpa mía. Llegaba la sobriedad y se disculpaba conmigo, diciendo que solo recordaba pocas cosas, pero las suficientes para saber que algo había hecho mal, además de mis múltiples moretones y alguna vez un ojo morado o un labio roto. Nunca le dije que estaba mal lo que hacia, nunca me desquite, pensaba que aun seguía en etapa de duelo.

 _Que patética._

Cierro la ducha, me envuelvo en la toalla, y salgo del baño buscando un poco de ropa en mi armario. Remera manga corta gris, pantalón corto negro. Amo estar descalza. Me hace sentir libre.

 _Que patética._

Me recuesto en mi cama cansada, ¿cuantas veces van a repetir lo mismo? Me encantaría que alguna vez se callaran, que me dejaran escuchar lo que es el silencio, algo que la mayoría de las personas tienen el privilegio de escuchar, pero que lo menosprecian y no le dan el provecho. Algo que me gustaría recordar. ¿De que hablo? En cinco meses, tras la trágica muerte de mi padre, mi madre golpeándome y gritando, mi alejamiento social y el que nunca diga lo que siento, me llevo a la esquizofrenia. Escuchar voces sin sentido, que me alertan, me advierten, me hacen sentir inútil, débil, pequeña.

 _Patética._

Creo que esa es la palabra que más usan, aunque se que tienen razón, tengo la esperanza de que si alguna vez cambiara un poco más mi actitud, por lo menos dejarían de decirme de esa manera. Luego de unos meses me acostumbre a estas voces, y me di cuenta de que no siempre me hacían sentir como una completa imbécil, si no que también me advertían, me cuidaban.

No me llevaron a un centro de rehabilitación por mera suerte, no he tenido recaídas fuertes o agresivas, ni intentos de suicidio, cosa que a mi anterior psicóloga le sorprendió, por un momento pensó en que no había nada mal conmigo y que solo seguía en duelo, pero al contarle sobre mis voces y de que a veces me decían que haga cosas que yo no quería, me dio el diagnóstico de esquizofrenia. Me explico lo que era y lo que podía llegar a suceder si tengo recaídas, si es que le hago caso a mis voces, si me dejo llevar, si no tomo mis pastillas, etc. Nunca pensé en encariñarme con esta persona, puesto a que creía que a espaldas mías pensaría que estoy loca y sin remedio, pero en unos cuatro meses la señora Haddock me mostró que ella es una persona realmente apasionada por su trabajo, que es una gran persona, mujer, y también por lo que se, una gran madre. Una vez conocí a su esposo, es el gobernador de las islas de este archipiélago por lo tanto vive en Berk, esta del otro lado de las islas cercanas, Outcast en una punta, Berk en la otra. Todo ese viaje solo para verme a mi, ya que yo era la única a la cual atendía. Ninguna de las islas tenía demasiados habitantes, algunos apenas llegaban a los mil, otros solo a unos quinientos, pero tengo entendido que hay unas cuantas personas en mis mismas condiciones o con otros trastornos mentales, y que son atendidos y refugiados en la capital. Creo que es la isla donde más habitantes tienen, superarían los diez mil supongo, pero no llegarían a trece mil. ¿Por que ahora me pongo a pensar en eso?

 _Pate-._

-Paren un poco chicos.- Muchas veces no me hacen caso cuando les respondo, usualmente solo hace que suenen mas fuerte, como si hablar con ellos les diera mucha más vida. Esta vez agradecí que cesaran un poco, aun no se callaban, pero susurraban, no hablaban tan alto. ¿En que estaba?. Ah, si. Después de siete meses la señora Haddock me dijo que había mejorado mucho y por lo tanto me dejaría tranquila, sin más sesiones. No sabia si sentir alivio o asustarme, no la sentí mi psicóloga, sentía que era una persona con la que podía confiar, contarle lo que me plazca y ella me ayudaría. Era como una amiga para mi.

Solté una risa sarcástica. -Que patética.- Esta vez fui yo, ¿lo ven? En algún momento, lo que dicen las voces tiene sentido, sea en dos horas, o en una semana. Por eso no puedo dejar de prestarles atención. Cuando mi psicóloga se fue, volví a sentirme sola, por más que en ese tiempo tenía a Heather no podía decirle de todo, ella no sabia de mi esquizofrenia, y gracias a Odín nunca se lo dije. Comencé a darme sesiones a mi misma, me recostaba en mi cama, decía en vos alta lo que sentía, e imaginaba que seria lo que la señora Haddock me diría.

 _Lo se, no hace falta decirlo._

No se imaginan lo difícil que es pensar con todas estas voces, no se en que momento soy yo la que piensa, o en que momento las voces piensan por mi.

Escuché el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, me levante asustada y corrí escaleras abajo. Mi madre había tirado sus bebidas al piso, dejando un charco y un inmundo olor a alcohol. Se levantó con tres cajas de cigarrillos, fue hacia el lavabo, sacó todos y los hizo pedazos mientras hacía correr el agua. No entendía que hacia, si no podía estar ni dos horas sin fumar o beber, ¿que se supone que estaba haciendo?, ¿tan borracha estaba?. Aun con el agua corriendo y viendo como los trozos de cigarrillo eran succionados, se lavó la cara con el agua fría y suspiro sonoramente. Se dio media vuelta quedando frente a mi, sus ojos rojos y cristalinos, como la primera vez que se enteró de la muerte de papá, solo que esta vez me miraba con cierto ¿orgullo?. Camino hacia mi y me abrazo. Creo que, hacia unos seis meses que no lo había hecho con tanta sinceridad, era como si se estuviera aferrando a mi, como si ya no le quedara otra cosa. Sollozando en mi hombro, aun con olor a sus cosas favoritas, me abrazaba y me pedía perdón por todo, me dijo que iba a remendar el daño, que iba a recuperarse por mi, y que para eso, yo debía irme.

Hizo que me sentara sobre la barra para quedar frente a ella y me planteo su idea. Con quince años aun no tenia una altura favorable, mido al menos un metro sesenta y dos. Al parecer ella se había dado cuenta que me sentía muy bien con mis sesiones con Valka, además de que no tenía a nadie en el que pueda confiar a parte de ella. Me habló sobre irme a Berk, donde tenía un tío y una prima hermana, la cual perdí contacto con ellos hace ocho años, la última vez que los vi fue para el funeral de mi tía, su esposa y madre. Se supone que, mientras yo este allí, mi madre entrará a un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos, dejaría de fumar y cuando ya este en recuperada, yo volvería con ella. Por lo tanto yo seguiría con mis estudios, volvería a las sesiones con la señora Haddock y haría nuevos amigos, viviendo en casa de mis parientes.

 _Vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos._

 _Yo me aburrí de estar aquí._

 _Será lo mejor._

 _Es lindo._

Esperó a que lo pensara bien, creo que ambas estuvimos calladas durante dos horas, mientras ella recogía los cristales rotos y limpiaba el liquido del piso, me decidí. Además de que mis voces parecían estar más entusiasmadas de lo que nunca había escuchado, yo también quería irme. Ya no tenía nada aquí, y por más que mi madre intentara, no lograría remendar todo el daño que me ha hecho.

Ese día lo decidí, iba a irme, a tratar de cambiar.

 _No falles, o volverás a ser patética._

* * *

 **Tengo un miedo que ni se imaginan, espero que los cambios les hayan agradado al menos un poco. Si preguntan por lo de Astrid y su sadismo, simplemente me metí a informarme un poco más luego del primer capítulo ("Basta") me di cuenta de que "Sadismo" no significaba lo que creía que era, para cuando quise acordar ya era tarde. El capitulo estaba subido y a ustedes ya les había gustado. Informándome más estos últimos meses sobre trastornos mentales encontré el que quería para darle a Astrid principalmente, el cual como vemos es la esquizofrenia, al igual que otros trastornos los cuales me llevaron a otras grandes ideas. Valka ya ha sido psicóloga de Astrid, y Astrid ya a conocido a su marido, enterándose de que tienen hijos. ¿Cuantos? No lo sabe. Esta vez vemos a la madre de Astrid muy diferente, no tan preocupada por su hija, solo hundiéndose en su soledad. Astrid apenas tiene quince años, nunca se ha relacionado con un chico, nunca se ha enamorado ni interesado por alguien más, su única amiga siempre ha sido Heather desde hace tres meses antes de la muerte de su padre. Astrid se mostrara MUY fría, casi sin sentimientos, hasta que...**

 **Dejando las aclaraciones de lado, quiero decirles que espero que les gusten estos cambios, siento que he madurado mucho personalmente.**

 **Además, ahora el género "Dolor/consuelo" tiene mucho más significado.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Entretenimiento

**Bienvenidos dragones y vikingos!**

 **Me puse bastante las pilas (más de lo que me esperaba) y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo :v**

 **No la hago más larga porque se que tienen ganas de seguir leyendo**

 **Sigo con miedo xD**

 **Que el drama se desarrolle.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: Entretenimiento._

Tengo que admitir que esto da un poco de miedo. No he visto a mis parientes en ocho años, y la última vez que lo vi, más que nada compartimos lágrimas y recuerdos. Nada trivial sobre nosotros. Han pasado cuatro días desde que mi madre me planteo lo de irme a vivir con mi tío y prima lo he estado meditando cada vez más, lo cual es una tortura, mis voces están más que convencidas de querer ir, a lo que me lleva a mi miedo, ¿están cuidándome, o llevándome a mi fin? Es un poco extraño, pero hace unas semanas empecé a confiar bastante en ellas. Salvo algunas veces. Usualmente escucho cuatro voces: tres masculinas y una femenina. Cuando me dicen que haga cosas malas, aparece una quinta voz, a la cual las otras cuatro se les une. Mi psicóloga me explico que es algo normal y común, puesto a que son alucinaciones de mi propia mente, yo misma siento que escucho esas voces. No son fantasmas ni algo parecido.

 _Simplemente tu y tu locura._

 _Nosotros seriamos la locura._

 _Yo no estoy loco, ella lo esta_

 _Tontos._

Amo esas pequeñas peleas, la mayoría del tiempo son graciosos y simpáticos, mucho más si me encuentro sola. Como en este momento, ya empaque todas mis cosas en una gran valija, salvo mi celular, una caja de chicles, cargador de celular, auriculares cascos, cargador portátil y mis carpetas de la escuela, los cuales irán a mi mochila. Gracias a mi condición, falte dos meses y medio a la escuela, llevándome así a tener que rendir todas las materias. Casi tuve que ir toda esta semana para orientarme sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo el año, ya que la mayoría de este había estado perdida en mi mundo, aunque la directora de la escuela me dio la chance de no tener que ir todos los días a estas clases debido a mis altas calificaciones anteriormente. Solamente tuve que ir lunes y hoy, viernes. Y lo último que debo hacer es estudiar para las fechas programadas y hacer los exámenes para pasar de año. En fin, para estos todavía me quedan un mes y dos semanas. No creo que sea tan complicado.

 _Ay si tu, alumna estrella._

 _Consentida del maestro._

 _Come libros._

 _No los escuches, te ira genial._

Amo esa voz femenina, los otros tres son insoportables, aunque en parte son chistosos. Que más da. Termino de acomodar mi mochila y bajo a la sala, dejo mis cosas encima del sofá y voy a la cocina donde esta mi mama preparando la cena. Lleva muy bien esto de querer recuperarse, ha estado diez horas sobria y solo ha fumado tres cigarrillos entre ayer y hoy. Tampoco ha salido a ningún bar, ni ha regresado muy tarde, solo va a su trabajo y vuelve a casa. Un logro. Me mantiene un poco preocupada el dejarla sola, pero tengo una vecina, la cual es muy amable, con la que hable esta tarde y me prometió venir a visitar a mi madre dos veces al día y avisarme si todo va bien. Le agradecí alrededor de cinco veces y le abrace. Pocas personas tienen ese privilegio.

 _Ay si tu, todos quieren tu amor._

 _Abrazo de oso._

 _Niña linda._

 _Ya maduren._

Me senté en la punta de la mesa y mi madre del lado izquierdo, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía que cocinar ni poner la mesa yo sola. Preparó pastel de papa, una de las comidas que más me gustaba, solo que no tenía el poder para prepararla yo sola. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y ya estábamos degustando lo preparado, el avión directo a Berk llegaba a las dos de la madrugada, por lo tanto debia mantenerme despierta hasta esa hora, sabia que si me dormía luego no me despertaría para llegar a tiempo. Después de cenar mi madre preparó un café para ella con unas pequeñas gotas de coñac y para mi un moccachino con azúcar. Soy adicta a esas cosas, aunque no en el sentido literal, pero me gustan demasiado.

 _Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid._

 _Hora, mira la hora._

 _Habla, habla, habla, habla un poco._

 _Tengo miedo..._

Revise la hora en el reloj de pared, una menos cuarto, comimos y tomamos nuestras bebidas muy tranquilamente, tomandonos todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo, era la primera vez que comíamos juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que mi madre ayer llego un poco tarde por asuntos de su trabajo, iba a ver si su coartada era creíble hasta que llego a casa con un testigo, un compañero de trabajo llamado Eric el cual es muy agradable, así que, mi mamá venia del trabajo esa noche y no de un bar. Terminamos nuestras bebidas unos minutos más tarde. Eric iba a pasarnos a buscar para llevarnos al aeropuerto, el cual estaba a media hora en medio de la nada.

Colgué mi mochila en mis hombros y tome la valija con mi mano derecha, mi madre se había quedado esperándome en la puerta. Cerró la puerta detrás nuestro, la vecina se había quedado despierta para despedirme y de paso avisarle a mi madre de que la iba a estar cuidando. Me despedí de la amable señora con un abrazo y ella me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejándome marcado sus labios debido a su labial rojo. Entramos al auto verde oscuro que en la noche se veía completamente negro, salude a Eric y mi madre me imito, solo que agregándole un beso de "mejilla con mejilla". El hombre nós saludo animadamente a ambas y emprendió viaje hacia el aeropuerto. Era un hombre muy amigable, más de una vez había traido a mi madre en alguna noche de borrachera, obviamente las primeras tres veces que lo hizo desconfíe en sobremanera de el, sospechando si se había aprovechado de mi madre en su condición, aunque una vez espiandolo por la ventana cuando volvía, podía ver como la abrigaba con su saco y le acomodaba el vestido el cual ella sola se estaba quitando. No era por provocar, más bien era porque se moría de calor. Desde ese día, Eric tenía mi voto de confianza, aunque no lo demostrara.

En el camino mi madre me dijo que en cuanto llegara la llamase, que ya le había avisado a mi tío y que este acepto gustoso de tenerme en su casa, también había hablado con la señora Haddock, con la cual tenía que encontrarme en cuanto estuviera bien descansada. El viaje a Berk dura hora y media, por lo tanto llegaría a eso de las tres y media, máximo cuatro. Tenía tiempo para dormir en poco en el avión.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, tome mis cosas, salude a Eric, el cual se quedo en el auto esperando a mi madre, y esta fue a acompañarme hasta el túnel del avión. Cuando fue el momento de saludarnos nós despedimos con un gran abrazo, mi madre me dijo que cumpliría su promesa, que no importara cuanto tiempo se tardará, lo iba a lograr.

Me despedí de ella una vez más e ingrese al tubo que conecta al transporte. Como era sábado a la madrugada la mayoría aprovechaban para viajar a la capital, por lo tanto el avión en este momento estaba completamente lleno. Agradecí mi magnífica suerte de que me tocara los asientos triples en el lado derecho del avión, solo había una persona ahí, sentada hacia el pasillo, por lo tanto podría sentarme junto a la ventana y dejar el asiento libre para no molestarnos. Era una chica, más o menos de mi edad de cabello negro. Me acerqué más a mi asiento y pude ver con más claridad quien era.

 _No jodas._

 _Maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita._

 _A quien le llamas patética? Tu... Reina de patetico-landia. Solo nosotros podemos llamarla así._

 _Ay pero que suerte la tuya._

Heather. De todas las personas, tenía que ser ella. Hice mi mano un puño con inmensas ganas de golpearla, poniéndolo así encima del respaldo de su asiento. Ella no se dio cuenta, tenía puestos unos auriculares violetas.

 _Golpeala, se lo merece._

 _Demuéstrale que tan "patética" eres._

 _Túmbate los dientes._

 _No se._

 _Vamos hazlo Astrid, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos._

 _Ella es más patética que tu, vamos hazlo._

 _Deformale la cara, que quede más horrible de lo que ya es, niñita mimada._

 _Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo._

 _Astrid, vamos Astrid, vamos, vamos, Astrid, Astrid._

 _No seas patética, no falles, o volveras a serlo._

 _Golpeala Golpeala Golpeala Golpeala Golpeala._

 _No lo hagas... No lo vale._

Empecé a sentirme mal, todas las voces se juntaron en mi cabeza de tal modo que luego de unos minutos solo alcance a escuchar un zumbido. Luego todo se volvió negro.

 **...**

 _Pov Hiccup:_

 _-¿Como estas hijo?_ \- Mi madre me llamó cerca de las doce de la noche, hace unos tres días que hacia lo mismo.

-Bien, mamá, un poco cansado. ¿como están ustedes allá?- Casi siempre que llamaba teníamos la misma conversación, me lo esperaba, en Berk teníamos una especie de rutina.

 _-Muy bien, tu padre tuvo que quedarse en la casa de gobierno por..._ \- No la deje que terminara.

-¿otra amenaza? Que persistentes, es la tercera en la semana.- Mi padre, el gobernador de las islas de Berk, este último año era constantemente bombardeado por amenazas de muerte o de saqueo de poder, tanto de el, como de mi familia en si, por lo tanto, cada vez que ocurría una amenaza, cada familiar se quedaba donde estaba, ya sea en su lugar de trabajo o su propia casa, mientras llegaba policías y seguridad para respaldar tales lugares.

- _Si, bueno, pero sabes que nunca pasa de eso.-_ Es verdad, nunca pasaba nada más que eso, por lo tanto ya estábamos acostumbrados y siempre que ocurría manteníamos la calma.

-Cobardes.-

 _-Jovencito, no hables así._ -

Titubeo un poco al escuchar el tono de mi madre. -A-ah ¿y como esta Toothless?.- Escucho como mi hermano le grita algo que no alcanzo a escuchar bien.

 _-Dice que aun quiere golpearte por dejarlo aquí.-_ Toothless quizo viajar conmigo, pero mi madre no lo dejó por haber desaprobado tres materias, de las cuales al quedarse logro aprobar dos.

-No se que le ve de fantástico, no hay muchas cosas por aquí.- Sinceramente era la verdad, no había mucho por aquí, no había demasiados edificios, aunque lo que si me reconfortaba era el silencio y tranquilidad que había a ciertas horas del día.

 _-¿Conseguiste los materiales que necesitabas?._ \- Los motivos por los que vine a Outcast fueron por materiales de motos. Lo se, es un poco extraño tener que viajar a otro lugar viviendo en la ciudad cabecera, aunque en Berk, no se consiguen materiales de vehículos tan buenos como los que hay aquí, por ese motivo propuse el venir.

-Ah, si los conseguí, e hice un acuerdo con el vendedor, cuando llegue a casa te explico.- Cuando hable con el vendedor, me dijo que le resultaba de cara familiar, le dije mi apellido e instantáneamente me dijo _"Oh, tu eres el hijo del gobernador Stoick"_ , más allá de eso no hizo mucho drama, _"¿por que no compra estos materiales en Berk?"_ le explique la razón y me propuso hacer un acuerdo en el cual cada que necesitara materiales, yo o cualquier otra persona, automáticamente lo contactará a el y el me haría entrega por correo de sus objetos. Animadamente cerramos el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

 _-De acuerdo hijo, ¿y cuando regresas?._ -

-Como ya tengo todo lo que necesito y no quiero seguir aquí, saldré en la madrugada, el vuelo sale a las dos.-

 _-Esta bien, ten cuidado Hiccup.-_

-Lo tendré mamá.-

 _-Te amo hijo.-_

Esbozo una sonrisa. -Tambien yo mamá.-

 _-Adios.-_

-Adios.- Colgué la llamada y me recosté una vez más en la cama matrimonial del hotel. Cuando fui a hacer la reservación en la recepción me pidieron mi nombre y apellido, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el hijo mayor de la familia Haddock no duraron ni un segundo en darme la suite.

-¿Por que siempre tiene que hacer tanto escándalo?- me levanto de la cama y guardo mis cosas en la mochila que traje para el viaje, como solo vendría pocos días, decidí que venir con algo ligero no seria mala idea. Mire el reloj una vez más, las doce y media, las horas hasta que tenga que irme se me estaban haciendo largas, así que me dispuse a poner a cargar mi celular e ir a darme una ducha a gusto. A decir verdad el hotel no era la gran cosa, había estado en hoteles más lujosos que este, pero creo que por esa razón era uno de los que más me gustaba, era simple y justo lo suficiente, no algo exageradamente impresionante. Después de bañarme me puse la última muda de ropa limpia que me quedaba; una remera manga corta blanca, una sudadera a cuadros azul y negra, unos pantalones de jean negros un poco ajustados y unos botines blancos. Me seque el pelo y me peine, lo hacia nada más para que no se hicieran nudos, ya que siempre Lugo de peinarme, sacudía mi cabeza como un perro y que cada mechón de pelo quede donde caiga. Tengo el pelo muy largo, unos centímetros más y ya me llega a los hombros, muchas veces el flequillo se pone en mis ojos impidiendome ver con claridad, y más de una vez eso ha sido una molestia, una vez estaba arreglando el auto de mi padre, estaba ajustando el embrague cuando Toothless sacó el seguro que mantenía el capó abierto encima de mi cabeza, cuando cayó logre atraparlo con una mano, en el impulso mi flequillo bloqueo mi vista en ambos ojos, la llave se me cayó dentro del motor y yo ahí, tratando de soplar mi pelo para que pudiera encontrar el seguro del capó otra vez y maldiciendo a mi hermano en voz alta. Ese día me lleve un moretón del lado derecho de mi frente, sin querer solté el capó y este cayó golpeándome en el lugar mencionado. Luego fui regañado por mi padre, pensé que iba a castigar a Toothless por haber quitado el seguro, ya que yo le conté los hechos, pero no, en vez de eso me regaño a mi por no cortarme el pelo. Mire la hora, una y cuarto. Suspiré sonoramente, desconecte y guarde el cargador en mi mochila, me colgué esta en loa hombros, guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo al igual que mis auriculares, tomé la caja con los materiales y salí de la habitación como pude. En la recepción me dijeron que llamarían a un taxi por mi, a lo que agradecí y esperé unos cinco minutos hasta que llego el vehículo. En el viaje mi madre me mandó un mensaje;

 _Hiccup, se supone que la sobrina de Finn Hofferson, Astrid, ira en el avión, si la ves quedate con ella, luego Bocón los recogerá a los dos. Cuídate y a ella._

 _..._

En el aeropuerto pague mi boleto y pague extra por la caja, me alcanzo justo. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme a esperar para que el avión llegara dieron el aviso de abordaje, olvide por completo la silla y me dirigí al tubo, le di mi boleto a la señorita y aborde el avión. Me toco un lugar en el centro, con asientos triple en el cual yo estaba en el derecho, cruzando el pasillo estaba sentada una pareja de jovenes de no más de veinticinco años y una niña de unos tres años. Detrás de ellos...

No jodas.

Heather Pols. Ella fue mi primera vez en casi todo, mi primer interés amoroso, mi primer beso, mi primer novia, di todo de mi porque en verdad la quería, ¿y para que?. Luego de dos meses de relación a distancia, en los cuales yo era el que siempre viajaba para verla, me entero de que ella había estado saliendo con varios chicos mientras se suponía que ella era mi pareja. De todas las personas, justamente ahora, tenía que ser ella. _-Maldita mi suerte-_ Esta estaba con los ojos cerrados con sus auriculares puestos, en el lado izquierdo del asiento triple, los dos asientos después de ella estaban vacíos. Estaba a punto de alejar la mirada de ahí hasta que por el pasillo de la entrada apareció una chica de más o menos mi edad, era rubia, ojos celestes y a comparación de la ropa que siempre llevaban las otras chicas de Outcast o en este caso Heather, vestía muy casual. Vi como se paralizó al ver a la pelinegra y como inconscientemente hacia un puño con su mano. Por un momento me preocupe ya que de verdad pensé que iba a golpearla, pero luego vi como la rubia solo palideció de golpe y se mareo en su lugar, atine a levantarme y tomarla entre mis brazos cuando se desvaneció cayendo hacia adelante. La azafata que justo estaba detrás de ella cuando todo ocurrió, automáticamente fue en busca de un vaso de agua y un abanico. Mientras tanto, la senté encima de mis piernas y comencé a tratar de despertarla.

...

 _Pov Astrid:_

 _-Linda... Oye, rubia... ¿Estas bien?-_ La voz de un muchacho comenzó a despertarme, abrí los ojos y no veía demasiado, todo era borroso, lo único en lo que se enfocó mi vista fue en un par de ojos verdes, muy lindos en realidad. A cada que parpadeaba veía un poco más, cuando ya había recuperado el conocimiento del todo vi como una azafata se acercaba con un vaso de agua, el chico le agradeció y me lo dio para que bebiera. El chico parecía de mi edad, pecoso, de ojos verdes intensos y pelo castaño largo.

 _Fiu fiu._

 _Que asco._

 _No te hará caso._

 _¡Que lindo!_

-Aqui entre nosotros, si hubiera tenido que sentarme con ella habría hecho lo mismo.- ladeó su cabeza hacia Heather y me guiño un ojo mientras me sonreía.

-Es que es tan buena persona que impresiona de solo verla.- Agregue con sarcasmo y el chico soltó una carcajada.

-Ya enserio, ¿estas bien?... Um... ¿Rubia?- Cambio su semblante a uno serio revisandome las pupilas y mi temperatura.

-Si, gracias estoy bien.- Hasta recién no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada encima de el, cuando reaccione me levante casi bruscamente y me senté en el asiento a su lado, en el del medio. -Soy Astrid por cierto... Astrid Hofferson.- le tendí mi mano a modo de saludo.

-Oh, tu debes ser la sobrina de Finn Hofferson, soy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock Tercero, lo se, es el mejor nombre que podrás escuchar en tu vida, pero este chico es el encargado de cuidar-

-¿Hiccup?, ¿Eres tu?- esa molesta voz. Casi río al ver como Hiccup cerro sus ojos y golpeo su pierna con su puño a modo de mala suerte.

-Heather. Si, soy yo.- Me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra con tanto desprecio, como si le hubiese escupido con palabras.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía.- Se cruzó de piernas, apoyo un brazo en su rodilla y su mentón en su mano. Estaba coqueteando.

-Y estaba tan aliviado, hasta que lo arruinaste, pero bueno, creo que uno no puede tener todo en la vida.- Casi se me escapa una carcajada, este chico cada vez se pone mejor y mejor. Cuando Heather iba a responder anunciaron que ya era hora de despegar.

-Disculpe jovencito.- La azafata que trajo el vaso de agua ahora estaba hablando con Hiccup.- Veo que se llevan muy bien, ¿podría dejarla a cargo de usted?.- Me señaló a mi y luego a el.

Hiccup me miró y luego volteo de nuevo hacia la chica.- Con gusto señorita.-

-De acuerdo, y si hay otro inconveniente o se siente mal avísame.- Y con eso último anunciaron que debíamos abrocharnos los cinturones. Hubo un poco de turbulencia al principio, estaba aterrada, hacia mucho tiempo que no volaba en avión. Hiccup noto que estaba nerviosa y coloco su mano encima de mi muñeca acariciándome. Logre tranquilizar mi respiración y cuando ya se estabilizó el avión me soltó. Ambos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Um... Hiccup, ¿conoces a mi tío?- pregunte haciendo que este volteara hacia mi. Se acomodó en su asiento para quedar aun más frente a mi y se rasco la nuca.

-Uh, si, si si. Es el jefe de policía de Berk. Además, mi familia y la tuya siempre han sido muy unidas, por lo tanto nosotros ya lo tomamos como un amigo.- Al principio se notó nervioso pero luego fue hablando con más naturalidad.

-¿Nosotros?.-

-Si, um, yo y mi hermano menor Toothless. No digas nada pero esta completamente prendido de tu prima.- Sonrió hablando un poco más bajo.

-¿De Storm?-

-Asi es, de hecho te le pareces mucho, casi y podría decir que son hermanas.-

Sonreí. -Aguarda, ella debe tener catorce, ¿no es así?.-

-Si... -

-¿Cuantos años tiene tu hermano?.- Me dio curiosidad todo ahora.

-Catorce.-

-¿Y tu?.-

-Quince ¿y tu?.- Cada vez hablábamos más rápido.

-Igual.- Otra vez quedamos en silencio. No era precisamente incomodo, pero sentía la necesidad de seguí hablando con el.

-Oh cierto...- El habló primero. -Mi madre me dijo que cuando lleguemos a Berk, Gobber, um, un amigo de la familia, pasaría por nosotros a llevarnos a casa. La de tu tío queda junto a la mía.- Que conveniente.

 _Aguanta aguanta_

 _¿Escuchaste bien?_

 _"Mi madre"_

 _El dijo que su apellido era "Haddock", ¿no?_

-¡Oh! Tu debes ser el hijo de- no me dejó terminar.

-De Stoick Haddock, gobernador de las islas de Berk, si, soy yo.- De no haber sido por su suspiro cansado lo hubiera golpeado por su comentario, habría parecido egocéntrico.

-De hecho iba a decir, "Eres hijo de Valka Haddock, ¿verdad?"- Termine la pregunta correcta esta vez.

-Oh um, si, lo siento. Es que me lo repiten siempre. Hablo de lo de ser hijo de mi papá. Yo uh si, soy hijo de mi mamá, es decir, de Valka, que es mi mamá. Lo siento.- Hablo tan rápido que apenas le entendí. -¿Como la conoces?-

-Yo...- " _era mi psicóloga, soy esquizofrénica"_

 _Mmm... Na._

-Hace un tiempo casi siempre nós veíamos-

-Oh, y te hablo de mi.- Vi como se ruborizó.

-En realidad no, solo menciono que tenía dos hijos.- Reí un poco.- Me llevo tiempo armar el rompecabezas.- Hiccup lanzo una carcajada. -Y um, no quiero parecer entrometida ni nada pero, ¿como es que conoces a esa idiota?.- Señale hacia atrás, en dirección a Heather.

-¿Te refieres a la arpía?.- Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -Pues fue mi primera novia, solo estuvimos juntos dos meses.- Volvió a reír histérico -Ahg.- Escondió su rostro entre sus manos.- Me siento patético hablando de esto.- Rió una vez más.

-Pues, déjame decirte que eres patético por estar con una persona como ella.- Le dije a modo de burla.

-Bueno... Creo que de los errores se aprende, ¿no lo crees?... Y ese fue uno grande.- Ambos reímos.

 _Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no necesite nada más para entretenerme. Solo la compañía de una persona._

* * *

 **Dios mio la gripe que tengo. Me duele todo.**

 **Fuera de eso estaba muy inspirada y me dije, "Vamo a seguih con la historia"**

 **Ya me voy a dormir.**

 **Nós vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chau chau.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Me cuentas todo

**Quien se ofrece a matarme?**

 **Veo muchas manos alzándose ('•_•)**

 **Fua que me tarde en escribir eh. Pero bueno...**

 **BIENVENIDOS DRAGONES Y VIKINGOS!**

 **Estaba pasando por un momento no muy agradable en mi vida y no quería escribir por obligación, porque así, el haber comenzado otra vez la fic para después hacer un capítulo sin ganas no tendría sentido. Así que dije, mejor espero el tiempo que necesite y cuando ya este bien, vuelvo a escribir.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir... Señoras y señores.**

 **Que el drama se desarrolle...**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: Me cuentas todo..._

 _Pov Astrid:_

El viaje se me hizo muy rápido, básicamente porque Hiccup y yo no dejamos de hablar en ningún momento. Me contó anécdotas sobre su familia, como es Berk, que actividades hay, y un poco de lo que hace. Prácticamente el es el mecánico favorito de su padre, así como también el de mi tío y otros vecinos. Hiccup tiene un avanzado conocimiento en motores, tecnología y robótica. Es algo así como un prodigio. Aunque no le gusta que se lo diga, dice que exagero.

Cuando ya estábamos sobre la cuidad, Heather se había levantado al baño, Hiccup me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia su asiento para poder ver desde la ventana. De verdad era grande, parecía que habían muchos más habitantes de los que decían las estadísticas.

 _No vengas otra vez con eso imbécil._

 _Nerd, nerd, nerd, nerd._

 _Astrid, Astrid, el me agrada, me agradan, todos me agradan. Menos ese, ese de ahí atrás._

 _¡Woah! ¡Que grande!_

-¡Es cierto!.- Mierda.

-¿Con quien hablas?.- Hiccup me miraba con gracia pero a la vez preocupado. Iba a responder pero vi que miró detrás mio, volvió a tomarme del brazo y a arrastrarme hacia nuestros asientos. Luego dieron el aviso de aterrizaje.

Al salir del aeropuerto tuvimos la "suerte" de esperar a Bocón _¿De donde sacan esos nombres?_ En fin. Junto con Heather, la cual estaba a unos dos metros de nosotros. Aunque mucha atención no le pusimos ya que aun seriamos hablando de cosas triviales. Ya había llegado con un amigo, lo que me alegro en sobremanera. Tenía un amigo.

 _Te lo estas buscando rubiecita._

 _Tinia un amigui._

 _Me agradaaaannnnn!_

 _Chicos, es un amigo de nosotros también. Oh... Es cierto... No._

Por más de que no la viera podía sentir como Heather se molestaba cada vez más mientras hablaba con Hiccup como si nada. No puedo creer lo bajo que cayó. ¿Este chico era tu novio, enserio? No digo esto porque Hiccup no sea simpático ni lindo, si no porque el día en que Heather presento a "Hiccup" fue como rubio, alto, de ojos azules y adinerado. Sinceramente hubo cosas en donde ella tuvo razón, no se si para su edad el es bastante alto o yo para la mía muy enana. Además de que al ser de familia Haddock seguramente problemas monetarios no tienen.

Aunque despues de todo el no le presta mucha atención. Si me hubiesen dicho que me lo encontraría, habría esperado más o menos lo que encontré, un chico normal, con una familia adinerada, pero que a el no le importaba, era feliz con lo más simple.

 _-¿En serio Heather? ¿Por que escondiste eso?-_

Es decir, ¿por que alterar la apariencia de alguien si viéndolo en persona es completamente agradable?

 _Que quieres decir con eso?_

 _Tu estas casada, con nosotros._

 _No no no, no te enamores, no no no, no lo hagas, no no no..._

 _Ay, olvide que tenias sentimientos amorosos._

-callense estúpidos.- murmure muy despacio entre dientes. Hiccup me se giró para verme pero voltee hacia el otro lado como distracción. Al cabo de unos minutos, una camioneta de color amarillo y marrón se estacionó frente a nosotros, Hiccup me hizo una seña con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo. De este, salió un hombre robusto y encorvado, calvo pero con una larga barba rubia atada en trenzas y cojeaba cuando pisaba con el pie derecho.

-¡Hiccup!, ¡Llegas igual de escuálido que cuando te fuiste!.- Ese sujeto gritaba hablando. Creo que ni cuenta se daba.

-Si, gracias por el cumplido Bocón.- Oh, ahora entiendo el por qué del nombre. -Bocón, ella es Astrid, la- comenzó a presentarme ante el hombre pero este le interrumpió.

-¡La sobrina del jefe de policía Finn Hofferson!, ¡eres muy bonita!, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?.- su comentario me desconcertó un poco, pero Bocón me daba mucha gracia.

-De hecho si.- Comente mirando de reojo a Hiccup, el cual pude notar como se ruborizó un poco mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Pues lo vuelvo a decir, eres toda una linda señorita. ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿quince, cierto?- Este hombre no paraba de hablar. Hiccup le golpeó suavemente el brazo y este pareció reaccionar, tomó mi valija y la colocó en la parte trasera de la camioneta y nós invitó a entrar en el vehículo.

-De hecho Bocón, si, tengo quince años.- Contesté ya sentada en medio de ambos varones. La camioneta era una de esas con solo dos puertas, por lo tanto los asientos estaban unidos. Me estremecí un poco por el frío, Hiccup me dijo que a pesar de ser verano, las madrugadas de Berk eran bastante frías, aunque ahora a el no parecía molestarle. Tal vez sea la costumbre.

-Ups, jeje, encenderé la calefacción.- encendió el interruptor y luego el motor. Este hizo un sonido exageradamente ruidoso y luego siguió como si nada.

-¿Todavía hace eso?.- Hiccup estaba de mi lado derecho, se inclinó hacia adelante para poder ver a Bocón con más claridad.

-Um, si, ¿extraño no? Jeje.- El rubio siguió conduciendo, solo que mirando por la ventana nervioso, tratando de evitar la mirada del castaño.

-Volviste a atascarte en el lodo, ¿verdad?.- Suspiró cansado.

-Cuatro veces.- Declaró rendido.

-¿En tres días?.- Su tono de incredulidad era graciosa. Hubo silencio.

-...No...-

-Bocón, te hice una revisión antes de irme.- se revolvió el pelo inquieto.

-Bueno chico, no me sermonees, pero no es tanto mi culpa. Los gemelos estuvieron embarrando la pista para ver quien llegaba más lejos derrapando.- Estaba histérico recordando todo su "trauma". Me quedé con la intriga de saber a que pista se referían.

-¿Y te metiste a la pista con la camioneta?.- Ahora si que parecía enojado e incrédulo.

-No. Los gemelos dejaron la manguera abierta e inundaron todo.- Explicó siendo la víctima. Hiccup soltó un largo suspiro y se masajeo el entrecejo.

-Dime por favor que ya esta todo seco.- Se recostó en el asiento y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Meh, quedó uno que otro charco.- Siguió conduciendo por el centro de la ciudad, todo estaba muy iluminado y transitado, tanto de gente como de vehículos, no importaba que fueran las cuatro y veinte de la mañana. Es más, se distinguían las diferentes canciones de bares, discotecas y uno que otro auto con unos ultra parlantes, el cual a veces era tapado por el sonido de la camioneta quejándose.

-Arreglalo.- Se rindió Bocón.

-Claro.- El castaño se rió.

-¿Y que hay de tí niña?, casi no has dicho palabra en todo el viaje.- Bocón me dio un leve golpe con su codo.

-Mmm, no se que decir.- Solté una risita.

-El problema, Bocón, es que tú eres el charlatán.- Hiccup puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Bueno, no creo que algo de conocimiento acerca de una persona sea malo.- Uh oh. Quiero decirle todo, al menos eso creo, siento que debo decircelo, a ambos, pero no creo que sea la manera ni el lugar correcto. No creo que este bien ahora, apenas me conocen, no quiero que ya me fichen de loca.

 _No hables._

 _¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!_

 _NO, NO LO HAGAS, NO._

 _No se si quiero estar aquí..._

-Um... Bocón, si no te importa, ahora estoy muy cansada y con sueño, quisiera ir a casa y dormir hasta que me canse de hacerlo, cuando despierte podemos hablar de lo que gustes, ¿te parece?.- Trate de que mi tono sonará lo más amable posible, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto con alguien. Ya me había sorprendido de mi manera de hablar con Hiccup, pero aun así esto volvió a sorprenderme.

-Wow, tienes carácter niña. Era de esperarse viniendo de una Hofferson.- Subió por una alta colina, dio vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina y se detuvo a mitad de cuadra. En verdad, esa "cuadra" eran dos hileras de casas con una calle de por medio. Era más un barrio con casas muy exóticas, todas tenían más de una planta, un enorme patio delantero y trasero, y más de una seguramente tenía piscina. Nós detuvimos en la hilera de la derecha, las últimas casas de la ciudad de Berk, literalmente, detrás no había nada, solo algo así como un pequeño bosque y luego un acantilado, por los costados rodeando la ciudad eran haciendas, campos, estancias y cosas así. Frente mio, dos casas para nada extravagantes como las demás, si, tenían dos plantas, pero lo demás era simple y lo justo, nada exagerado.

-¿Que esperabas niña? Esta es la clase "alta".- Comenzó a reírse solo por su mal chiste.

-Ese chiste fue muy malo, hasta para mi.- Hiccup me dió un leve golpe en la muñeca -Aquella es tu casa.- señaló a la izquierda de donde estaba viendo, era la más simple; un patio delantero no muy grande, la planta baja con un tamaño normal, y la segunda planta solo era una habitación que media la mitad de la casa.

 _Yo pido la de arriba._

 _Creía que iba a ser más emocionante_

 _Una pocilga comparada con las otras._

 _¡Quiero ir al techo!_

Hiccup bostezó mientras puso una mano en mi hombro. -Bien, mi casa es esta.- señaló a la derecha, tampoco era demasiado; ladrillos barnizados, tejado bordó, persianas verdes oscuras y un muy bonito patio delantero, con muchas flores.

 _Puaj_

 _Desde cuando tu tan femenina?_

 _Niñita_

 _¡Me gusta!_

Hiccup me acompaño a la puerta de mi casa.-Si necesitas algo, solo sal por tu ventana hacia el techo y golpea mi ventana.- Me susurró.-Tengo mucho que contarte, claro, si soportas a este humilde "prodigio".- hizo una reverencia y levantó su cabeza para verme.

-Claro, solo que en verdad estoy cansada ahora.- Le pedí con un gesto mi maleta, la cual el había estado llevando.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes celular?.- Cuando me dio la maleta puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ajá.- Me pidió mi numero, pero yo tenía las manos ocupadas para anotar el suyo, así que dijo que el me escribiría. -Nos vemos.- Toque timbre en la casa.

-Hasta pronto.- Me saludó con la mano y fue para su casa. Vi como Bocón volvía a subirse a la camioneta y regresaba por donde habíamos llegado, bajando la colina. Me di vuelta bruscamente cuando escuche el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a Storm. Siempre fuimos muy parecidas, pero ahora era como verme en una especie de espejo, el pelo rubio suelto, con el flequillo pintado de azul, una remera manga corta gris con las terminaciones negras, un pantalón corto negro, reloj celeste en su muñeca derecha e iba descalza. Ambas nós quedamos estáticas, mirándonos mutuamente de pies a cabeza. Reaccioné gracias a una risilla suya.

-Soy más alta que tú.- Aún adormilada, me señaló con el dedo índice un poco caído, con sus ojos entre abiertos por el sueño. Para variar era cierto. Era un poco más alta que yo. Volvió a reírse un poco y después de eso me abrazó. No le correspondí hasta unos segundos después, aún seguía asimilando todo. Sonreí al volver a sentirla, algo que hasta ahora ha sido la única familia para mi, una hermana, alguien que me quiere.

 _Bo uh_.

-Ven pasa.- Ella tomó la mochila de mi hombro así yo podía entrar la maleta de forma más cómoda. -¿Estas cansada?- Me preguntó mientras subía unas escaleras que parecían que daban al techo.

-Totalmente.- Trataba de subir la maleta por las escaleras pero se me estaba haciendo muy complicado.

-Deja que te ayude.- se colgó la mochila de ambos hombros y tomó un extremo de mi equipaje. Ella iba caminando hacia atrás y yo de frente. Cuando las escaleras ya tocaban el techo, Storm desocupo una de sus manos rápidamente y deslizó hacia mi lado una especie de trampilla, esta se abrió dejando ver un poco del techo de otro cuarto, subimos un poco más y ya estábamos dentro. Un gran cuarto con dos paredes bordó y dos azul marino, alfombra púrpura, dos camas a los lados con sábanas opuestas a los colores de las paredes en las que estaban arrinconadas, en medio de estas, dos mesitas de noche, un piano y un gran armario del lado izquierdo, computadora del lado derecho, cuatro ventanas, dos de cada lado, una encima de una cama en ambos lados, una al lado del armario y la otra a un lado de la computadora, un televisor colgado sobre la trampilla y dos pufs negros con almohadones verdes a los costados. Muy amplio, ordenado y genial.

-Tu cama es esa.- Me señaló la cama de sábanas rojas, la que estaba contra la pared azul. -En la mañana acomodas tu ropa en el armario si quieres.- Bostezó mientras se estiraba. -Oano ejiees...- Suspiró terminando el bostezo mientras se acostaba en su propia cama.-Cuando despiertes... Tendrás que contárme todo.- Asentí mirándola fijamente. Dejé la maleta en el piso, a un lado de la mochila. Me dirigí a la cama a pasos cansados y me tiré en ella.

No había olvidado ese comportamiento suyo. La última vez que vine notó que estaba más seria de lo normal, y sumándole a eso, enojada y amargada. Me preguntó mil veces que me pasaba y yo siempre le respondía un "nada" seco. Se cansó de que no le dijera, me tomó de la muñeca, me llevó a su cuarto, (para ese entonces vivía en otra casa) cerró la puerta detrás suyo, me acorraló contra esta y me dijo lo mismo "Cuéntame todo." Me dormí recordando aquello.

...

 _Pov Hiccup:_

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con mis llaves, todos en mi familia tienen un juego, incluso Bocón y Finn por si acaso. Cerré la puerta detrás mio y me guardé las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando vi que la puerta de la sala de juegos estaba entreabierta y de esta se notaban destellos de luces. Me reí mientras negué con la cabeza, bajé de los dos escalones que había subido y me dirigí al costado de la escalera, precisamente a la puerta que estaba en esta, cuando la abrí, en el gran televisor estaba una ya terminada partida de Overwatch y en frente de este, en uno de los pufs, estaba Toothless recostado solo con su torso encima del asiento, su cabeza hacia atrás y sus piernas estiradas en el piso, con la boca abierta y roncando.

-Tooth.- Me acerque a él y lo moví, pude haberlo dejado ahí, pero cuando se despertara comenzaría a quejarse por el dolor en su espalda, siempre que se duerme ahí pasa lo mismo, a no ser que se duerma en el sofá. -Toothless.- Susurré un poco más fuerte y comencé a tocarle las costillas.- Toooothleeeeeesss.- comencé a hacerle un poco de cosquillas.

-Ya para Storm.- Se removió mientras sonreía. Eso fue demasiado. Solté una sonora carcajada, no me esperaba que dijera algo como eso. Debido a mi ya incontrolable risa, mi hermano se despertó mientras se limpiaba la baba que caía por su mejilla.

-Ey Hic, ¿cua-cuando llegaste?.- Se paró y se desestabilizó un poco por estar mareado, parece que estuvo mucho tiempo con la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo ayude a componerse y me fije si tenía fiebre. -Hace un rato.- Apagué la televisión y le dije que vayamos a nuestro cuarto. En mi casa había tres habitaciones; la de mis padres, una para visitantes y la de Tooth y yo, desde pequeños nós gustó compartir todo, así que, al momento de vivir en esa casa, no vimos lo malo de compartir cuarto, y es algo de lo que no me arrepiento ni creo que en un futuro lo haga. Ambos subimos las escaleras y entramos por el cuarto de la izquierda. Una habitación con dos camas, un bajo, una guitarra eléctrica, altavoces, un gran armario de pared, un gran escritorio, dos paredes de color rojo eléctrico y dos verde mate y una ventana que daba hacia uno de los cuartos de los Hofferson, precisamente a la habitación de Storm, ya que es la única que está en la segunda planta. Me quité la camisa y remera, quedando así con mi torso desnudo y observé fijamente la habitación de Storm, nunca le había dado demasiada atención, pero ahora, veía como el cuerpo de Astrid se desplomaba encima de la cama quedándose dormida al instante. Tampoco me había fijado que, esa cama es lo suficientemente alta como para poder ver todo el cuerpo completo de Astrid desde la ventana. Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo como un bobo mientras la veía dormir.

-¿Que tanto miras?.- Toothless me sacó de mi ensoñación desde su cama, con la voz cansada pero a la vez indignada.

-Na-nada.- Me recosté en mi cama sin taparme y cerré mis ojos.

-Tartamudeaste.- Me descubrió incrédulo a mi respuesta.

-Claro que no.- Seguí sin abrir mis ojos, hasta que escuché como mi hermano se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana. Frunció el ceño confundido, me miró, luego a la ventana y luego otra vez a mi. -Cuando despiertes, me cuentas todo.- me señaló con el dedo índice y volvió a acostarse.

...

 _Pov Astrid_ :

En un momento me di vuelta en la cama mirando por la ventana, mi vista se concentró en la ventana de en frente, más específicamente en Hiccup, que estaba de costado con el torso desnudo al parecer hablando con alguien. Solo lo vi por unos segundos, su torso bien marcado para su edad y se le notaban algunas pecas en el cuerpo.

 _No puedo mentir, es muy lindo_.

...

...

...

...

 _-¡¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?!-_

* * *

 **Por si no entendieron la última parte, el propio pensamiento de Astrid dijo que el era lindo, y una de sus voces... No estuvo muy de acuerdo xD**

 **A ver quien aplaude?**

 **Nadie (•_•')**

 **El próximo viernes, nuevo capítulo. Lo prometo.**

 **Se que mis promesas no valen mucho xD Pero esta vez me estoy asegurando de que cada semana tengan nuevo capítulo (actualizo teniendo un capítulo terminado y otro en progreso.)**

 **Ahora si ya me acomodé xD**

 **Nós vemos en una semana**

 **CHAU CHAU.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Uno si y otro no

**BIENVENIDOS DRAGONES Y VIKINGOS!**

 **Capitulo a horario jejejejejeje**

 **Déjenme decirles que ocurrió un pequeño fallo con las reviews debido a que borre los anteriores capítulos, a todo aquel que ya haya dejado review a los anteriores capítulos (los que borré) no podrá dejar Review a estos nuevos. Por lo tanto pueden dejarlo por MP :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

 **Que el drama se desarrolle...**

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: Uno si y otro no._

 _POV Astrid:_

Desperté sintiéndome demasiado bien y relajada, al parecer había dormido bastante bien, cosa que no pasaba hacia más de un año. Me estiré todo lo que pude y me desaté el pelo, me había dormido con la trenza de siempre y me estaba molestando un poco, por la ventana se podía ver el cielo completamente azul y despejado, sin ni una sola nube en el. Me levanté de la cama y la acomodé. Al ver que Storm no estaba deslicé la trampilla y bajé las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina, tenía hambre. Crucé la sala y entré por el arco que daba a la cocina. En esta no había nadie, no me preocupe demasiado, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en la mañana. Me dirigí al refrigerador y cuando estaba por abrirlo me fijé en un papel pegado a este con mi nombre en mayúsculas.

" _ASTRID: Tuve que levantarme para ir a rendir la última materia que me queda ;–; Papá llegó una hora después de tí, así que para cuando despiertes seguro que sigue durmiendo xD Siéntete como en tu casa, ve desempacando y si quieres agregarle algo al cuarto, siéntete libre de hacerlo, ahora es tan tuyo como mio, además de que hace poco lo construimos y esta bastante vacío :v Llegare a las 3:30 más o menos._

 _PD: Hay helado en el congelador :D_

 _PD2: Ah! Y tu celular sonó un par de veces, cuando fui a buscarlo para dártelo se quedo sin batería, así que lo puse a cargar en la habitación."_

Miré la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina, 3:15, vaya que había dormido. Ahora si abrí el refrigerador y saque tres sándwiches y una jarra de jugo de naranja. Me pareció raro que el refrigerador estuviera apagado, pero las cosas aun estaban frías. Tomé un vaso de la alacena y me senté frente a la barra. Comí tranquilamente mi "almuerzo" y cuando termine, tome el pote de helado del congelador, una cuchara y volví a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto. Había dejado la trampilla abierta, entré a la habitación y la cerré. Me senté en mi cama y abrí la ventana para que corriera un poco de aire. Busque con la mirada mi celular encontrándolo en mi mesita de noche, con la batería completa. Tenía un mensaje común y un mensaje de WhatsApp. Primero abrí el mensaje de mi madre, que me preguntaba si es que había llegado bien. Le respondí que si, y que no la llamé cuando llegué porque estaba muy cansada. Luego abrí el mensaje de WhatsApp de un número que no tenía agendado.

-Hola, Astrid. (2:41) (Última conexión 2:41 PM)

-Hola, Hiccup. (3:26) (En linea)

Lo reconocí por su foto de perfil, era el con quien me parece que es su hermano... Uhm... Toothless! Así se llamaba, me lo contó en el avión cuando veníamos. En la foto estaban ellos dos abrazados por los hombros, ambos con los ojos mientras hacían una "V" con sus dedos apoyados en sus mejillas. Agende su numero como "Haddock".

-¿Como estas?. (3:26) (En línea)

-Ahogandome en calor, ¿como estas tú? (3:26) (En línea)

-Digo lo mismo, solo que agregándole a un hermano dramatizando su agonía. Cortaron la luz en el vecindario y la ventana abierta no esta sirviendo de mucho que digamos. (3:27) (En línea)

Me pareció extraño ya que estaba usando internet, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba usando datos. Mire por la ventana hacia su casa, la habitación de en frente tenía la ventana abierta. Fruncí el ceño y le conteste.

-Mira por la ventana. (2:27) (En línea)

Y ahí estaba Hiccup sosteniendo su celular, con una remera sin mangas roja y unos pantalones cortos negros con cordones blancos. Me sonrió y me saludo con la mano e hice lo mismo. Me arrodillé en la cama y me apoyé sobre el marco de la ventana, el se encorvó un poco y se apoyó de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice. El espacio que había entre ambas habitaciones era muy poca, como la de un simple paso.

-Hola.- El me habló primero mientras me sonreía.

-Hola.- Le respondí, y al instante vi como un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes amarillentos apareció como un rayo en la ventana. Vestía una remera sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones cortos azules. Su pelo era corto a los costados y largo arriba, además de tener dos pendientes negros en su oreja derecha.

-¿Storm?.- El pelinegro me miró confundido y analizandome.

-No, soy su prima, mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson.- Le tendí la mano. Había tan poco espacio que llegamos a saludarnos sin ningún problema.

-Toothless Haddock, hermano de este tipo.- Señaló con el pulgar a Hiccup. Este solo negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. -¿Que haces por aquí?.- se apoyó en el marco de la ventana al igual que nosotros.

-Yo... Vine a vivir aquí.- Mi voz se quebró un poco, aunque no entendí por que. Toothless me sonrió.

-Genial.- Comenzó a agitar su camiseta dándose aire así mismo. -Por Odín que calor.- se corrió el pelo que había caído en su cara. Me di vuelta y tome el pote de helado y la cuchara que había dejado en la mesita de noche.

-Tengo helado. ¿Quieren?.- Les ofrecí mientras me sentaba en el marco de la ventana con mis piernas hacia afuera. Al tener las manos ocupadas me desestabilicé un poco pero Hiccup me tomó por los hombros, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

-Wow, ten cuidado.- Aún con el corazón en la boca, tranquilizo un poco su respiración y se sentó de la misma forma que yo, solo que su ventana estaba por encima del tejado, así que el no tenía riesgo de caerse.

-Yo si quiero.- Dijo su hermano y se nós unió. Destape el pote para ver los sabores; Chocolate, Granizado y Frutilla. Meh, dos de tres no esta mal. Tome una cucharada de granizado y me lo lleve a la boca. Escuche que tocaron el timbre en la puerta.

-¿Cu hoda ejs?.- Le pregunte a Hiccup con la boca llena de helado mientras le pasaba el pote y la cuchara a si hermano.

-Umh...- Miró la hora en su celular.- Cuatro menos veinticinco.- Su hermano le pasó el helado y el tomó una cucharada de frutilla.

-Debe ser Storm.- Les dije mientras entraba de nuevo al cuarto. Abrí la trampilla, baje las escaleras, cruce la sala y abrí la puerta de entrada dejando ver a Storm totalmente cansada y acalorada. Llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo e iba vestida con con un pantalón deportivo corto amarillo y negro y una remera sin mangas gris

-Hola Astrid.- Suspiró mientras se abanicaba con su mano derecha.

-Hola Storm.- Le salude de forma un poco animada y ambas subimos al cuarto.

-¿Por que hace tanto calor aquí adentro?.- Preguntó mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente.

-Cortaron la luz en el vecindario.- Repetí lo que Hiccup me dijo. Cruzamos la trampilla y Storm chilló.

-NOOOO.- Tiró la mochila en su cama, y en cuanto termino de gritar, se escucho el pitido del aire acondicionado en la habitación. Había vuelto la luz.

-SIIIIII.- exclamó levantando ambos brazos al aire. Un poco más tranquila, se sentó en mi cama, ya que el aire acondicionado estaba del lado derecho de la habitación. -¿Que estabas haciendo? Tardaste en abrirme la puerta.- hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Estaba con ellos.- le señale la ventana. Ella se dio vuelta y vio a los chicos comiendo helado plácidamente. -No se lo terminen todo.- Me arrodillé otra vez en la cama para alcanzar el pote y quitárselo de las manos a Toothles, quien no objetó, solo se quedó estático mirando hacia nuestro cuarto. Volví a sentarme en la ventana y tome una cucharada de chocolate.

-¿No te gusta el de frutilla?- Me pregunto Hiccup.

-Nop.- Tome una cucharada de granizado. Me quede viendo a Toothless, ahora el hablaba bastante avergonzado con Storm. Le hice señas a Hiccup preguntándole que le pasaba. El me hizo la seña de un corazón y señaló a Storm. Abrí los ojos y evité reírme, mirando hacia ella por si lo había descubierto. Para nada, seguían en su mundo. Hiccup y yo seguimos comiendo helado, tenía el pote, pero turnabamos la cuchara. El comia el de frutilla y yo el de granizado.

-¿Tanto te gusta?.- Le pase la cuchara y vi como lo untaba en el helado color rosa. Me miró ante la pregunta aún con la cuchara en su boca. Cuando tragó me respondió.

-Entre estos, prefiero el granizado, pero prefiero más dejártelo a tí.- Me dio la cuchara y me quedé sonriéndole unos segundos. Toothless y Storm volvieron de su mundo y ahora estaban tratando de volver a conversar con nosotros.

-Y Astrid... ¿Por que viniste a vivir aquí?.- Palidecí de inmediato ante la pregunta de Toothless, me tensé en mi lugar y empecé a entrar en pánico. No sabia que decir. Quería decirles todo, contarles, o por lo menos a Storm. Ellos... Me hacían sentir bien, incluso Toothless, y solo hace una hora que lo conozco. -Umh...- Aún no sabia que decir, pero mi boca se movió sin mi permiso.- Y-yo...- La voz se me entrecortó, una lágrima amenazaba por escaparse de mi ojo derecho. Alcé la vista hacia Hiccup, quien me miraba preocupado. Me aclaré la garganta para que mi voz sonara un poco más segura y quitarme las ganas de llorar. -Yo... Iré al baño un momento.- Salí de ahí antes de que alguien más me dijera algo. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un despreocupado "Esta bien" de parte de mi prima. Estaba a un paso de la trampilla, pero no quería bajar. Tratando de que no me escucharan, me acerqué a la ventana a un lado del armario, la abrí y salí hacia el plano techo. Me acosté ahí, cerré mis ojos un momento y los volví a abrir. Ya no hacía tanto calor, la mitad del cielo ahora se encontraba nublado por una tormenta que se aproximaba. El sol ya no quemaba, ahora se encontraba escondido entre las grises nubes. Cerré una vez más mis ojos y deje que la lágrima que había estado reteniendo cayera por mi mejilla.

 _POV Hiccup:_

Me sentí preocupado al ver a Astrid tan vulnerable ante solo una simple pregunta. Le di una bofetada en la nuca a mi hermano y chasquee la lengua.

-¡Au!, ¡oye!.- Me miró enojado sobandose la nuca.-¿Que dije?.- Pregunto ofendido. Pero no le presté atención, estaba inclinado lo más que podía, viendo como Astrid salia por la otra ventana hacia el techo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, crucé a la habitación de Storm.

-¡Ey! ¿Que haces?.- No le hice caso y crucé la habitación. Ella vino detrás mio.

-¡Hiccup!- Toothless también cruzó la ventana como un rayo y nós alcanzó.

-¿Tu también Toothless?.- Storm lo miro ofendida.

-¡Oigan!.- Les hablé un poco fuerte para que me prestaran atención. Hice un ademán para que vieran por la ventana. -Astrid no bajó.- Los tres la vimos, acostada en medio del techo, con ambas manos encima de sus ojos. El primero en cruzar la ventana fui yo, luego Storm y por último Toothless. No quise hacer demasiado ruido, pero noté que ella se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que se tensó y apretó más sus manos sobre sus ojos. No quería molestarla, por lo tanto no iba a decir una palabra, pero tampoco quería dejarla ahí sola, así que me acosté a su lado derecho, bastante cerca. Miré un rato el cielo y luego gire mi cabeza hacia ella. Ahora tenía su brazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos, su mano derecha rozaba la mía. Vi como tragó pesado y tranquilizo su respiración. Storm se recostó a su lado izquierdo y Toothless al lado de esta. Ninguno decía una palabra. Solo estábamos ahí para ella.

-Escuchen yo...- Lanzó un suspiro. Todos nós giramos a verla al escuchar su voz algo ronca, seguía con su brazo encima de sus ojos. -...Yo aún no puedo decirles todo lo que me pasó, contarles demasiado sobre mi, o por que vine a vivir aquí...- Mire a Toothless por encima de las chicas, quien al cruzar miradas esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Volví a recostarme mirando al cielo.-...Se que algún día se los diré, porque todos me caen muy bien... - Tragué duro al sentir como su dedo índice rozaba con el mio. -...Solo que ahora... No me siento con ánimos de... Hablar de eso.- Pegó aun más nuestros dedos, y yo los entrelace gustoso, para que supiera que yo estaba con ella.-Perdón por haber hecho esta escena.- Rió histérica. Storm parecía no saber que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que solo sonrió forzosamente. Toothless estaba con la cabeza abajo, supuse que se sentía culpable por haber sido él quien de alguna manera provocó esto. Pero no se le puede culpar, cualquiera de nosotros o alguien más pudo haberlo hecho también. Astrid por fin sacó su brazo de sus ojos, los abrió y quedó mirando el cielo por un momento. Le acaricié el dedo índice con mi pulgar y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Astrid?.- Escuché como la llamaron por la ventana y rápidamente deshice el contacto entre ella y yo.

 _POV Astrid_ :

Levanté la mitad de mi cuerpo del techo y automáticamente vi la ventana, en esta se asomaba un hombre de cabellos rubios y una barba un poco larga a comparación de las que ya había visto.

-¿Tío Finn?.- Hacía bastante que no le veía, se había puesto más delgado y musculoso.

-¡Mi niña!.- Abrió los brazos para que le abrazara. Me levanté y fui corriendo hacia la ventana, el retrocedió unos pasos para dejarme lugar para pasar por ahí, y cuando lo hice, le abrace cual niña de cuatro años. Mi tío me correspondió sobandome la espalda y acariciando mi cabello.

-Vaya, con el cabello suelto te pareces mucho a Storm, se me hará difícil acostumbrarme a reconocerlas.- Ambos nós reímos de su comentario. Cuando deshizo el abrazo miro una vez por la ventana, en la cual se veía como los Storm y los chicos venían hacia nosotros.

-¿Que estaban haciendo todos ahí?.- Mi tío me tomó por el hombro acercándome "disimuladamente" hacia el. Siempre fue bastante sobreprotector, más tratándose de chicos.

-Hablabamos.- Respondió Storm como si nada mientras cruzaba la ventana, Tooth la siguió y por último Hiccup.

-¿Como esta señor Hofferson?.- El castaño le tendió la mano y mi tío aceptó gustoso el saludo.

-Muy bien Hiccup.- Toothless también quiso saludarlo, pero al parecer Finn no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Espero que por fin haya podido descansar bien.- Hiccup siguió con su conversación.

-Asi es, de hecho estaba por agradecértelo.- Se sobó la espalda baja y se rió.

-No hace falta señor Hofferson.- Todos nós estábamos dirigiendo a la trampilla, yo en medio de Hiccup y mi tío, quedo llevada por este.

-Muchacho, sabes que puedes llamarme Finn.- Bajamos las escaleras.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.- Hiccup le sonrió. Ya estábamos en la sala, el castaño se tocó los bolsillos y sacó su celular. Miró a su hermano y luego de nuevo a mi tío. -Bocón va a matarme.- Volvió a guardarlo.- Umh discúlpenos, pero Toothless y yo ya debemos irnos, Bocón ya debe estar esperándonos.- Señaló hacia la puerta y mi tío la abrió. Hiccup salió afuera y saludó nervioso a alguien. -Y ahí esta queriéndome matar mentalmente...- Me acerque más a la puerta para poder ver. Vi como Bocón estaba apoyado en su camioneta, de brazos cruzados, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa coqueta. A unos cuantos pasos, llegaba Stoick para ponerse a su lado, de la misma forma en la que estaba Bocón. -...Junto con mi papá, esto se pone mejor y mejor.- Toothless se puso al lado de su hermano y ambos estaban por despedirse de mi tío. Hasta que en la radio de policía sonó una voz femenina pidiendo refuerzos en no entendí donde. Finn automáticamente salió corriendo buscando el resto de su equipo, fundó su arma y tomó las llaves de su casa.

-Hiccup, ¿mis niñas pueden ir contigo? No quiero dejarlas solas.- Lo tomó por los hombros y se inclinó hasta quedar a su medida.

-Por supuesto se...- Mi tío alzó una ceja. -...Finn, será un placer para mi mostrarle a Astrid la Arena y a Storm de forma más detallada.- Toothless estaba un poco receloso.

-Gracias hijo.- le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la casa.

-Adiós Finn.- Saludó el pelinegro con ánimo. Antes de subirse, el rubio lo miró feo.

-Tu dime señor.- y así sin más, se subió al auto y se marchó. Hiccup se rió y Toothless lo golpeó en el hombro haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la ronca bocina de la camioneta de Bocón y nós sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Bueno chicas, ¿nós vamos?.- Hiccup frotó sus manos y sin dejar que respondieramos nos tomó a mi y a Storm de las muñecas arrastrandonos hacia la camioneta, mientras que Toothless cerraba la puerta con llave detrás nuestro. Subimos rápidamente; Hiccup primero, yo después, Storm detrás y por último Toothless, que se aventó a la camioneta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya verán el castigo que tendrán ustedes muchachos!.- Giró la camioneta y aceleró a fondo cual rápido y furioso mientras en la radio se reproducía una canción de rock. Parecía una escena sacada de una película. Hiccup se aferró al asiento, cuando vió que me desestabilicé me sostuvo por la cintura y yo le pase un brazo por sus hombros. Toothless cayó encima de mi y Storm ya que Bocón ni siquiera le dió tiempo a acomodarse.

-¿A donde se supone que vamos con tanta prisa?.- Grite mientras me reía. El viaje se me estaba haciendo muy divertido.

-A la Arena.- Me contestó/gritó Hiccup.

-¿Y que se supone que es eso?.- Me giré un poco para verlo a los ojos. Me sonrió y dijo:

-Ya lo veras. Seguro te va a gustar.-

* * *

 **Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más divertidos que habrá en la historia xD**

 **Para los que leyeron "El amor duele" antiguo... No cambie lo que era La Arena, así que ya sabrán... Peeeerooo, esta vez la historia será el triple de genial. No más spoilers.**

 **Nós vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense...**

 **CHAU CHAU!**


	5. Capitulo 4: La Arena

**BIENVENIDOS DRAGONES Y VIKINGOS!**

 **Oooooooooooouououoooootro capitulo a tiempo pero esta vez casi no llego xD Toda la semana estuvo azotada por tormentas y por lo tanto cortes de luz, pero la suerte por fin me sonrió y les traje otro capitulo a tiempo :)**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

 **Que el drama se desarrolle...**

* * *

 _Capitulo 4: La Arena_

 _POV Astrid:_

Estuvimos viajando durante casi una hora hasta el lugar, con Bocón manejando como loco todo el camino. Fue bastante divertido, no paramos de reír en cada curva que el rubio doblaba cual Toretto. Este redujo la velocidad a medida que llegamos y me había dado tiempo a mirar todo alrededor.

El lugar estaba completamente verde, por donde vieras, el camino se abría, dejando así más espacio por donde pasar. Paramos frente a lo que parecía ser una gran casa de color coral en la cual se podía ver a cinco chicos y una chica recostados en una de las paredes de en frente, todos traían una mochila consigo. Todos bajamos de la camioneta, Toothless se arrodilló en el césped con ambas manos alzadas al cielo agradeciendo poder volver a pisar tierra firme.

-Dramático.- Soltó ofendido Bocón, Storm y yo íbamos detrás de él.

-Lo es, pero de hecho estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.- Dijo el castaño mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse. Storm y yo nós reímos y ellos nós alcanzaron en la puerta de la casa.

-¡Por fin! Llevamos una hora esperando, y no es fácil llegar hasta aquí.- Hablo la muchacha, parecía de mi edad, cabello rubio largo atado en dos trenzas, su voz algo ronca.

-Si, una vez que llegamos temprano ustedes llegan tarde, esto es obra de Loki.- Agregó su clon, no literal, solo que ese chico era sumamente parecido a la chica anterior, pelo rubio largo atado en dos coletas caídas, delgado... Hasta la ropa era similar.

-Debió ser culpa de los hermanos fracasados.- Un pelinegro de baja estatura pero con mucho músculo se puso frente a Hiccup y Tootthles mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De hecho yo no creo que-. Habló un regordete rubio de pelo corto, pero este fue frenado por un pelinegro alto con una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Este le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza evitando que el rubio se metiera en lio.

-De hecho...- Me acerque hasta los Haddock y me puse entre ambos.- ...Ellos llegaron tarde por mi culpa... -El bravucón dió un paso para atrás atónito a mi respuesta.- ¿TIenes algún problema con eso?.-

 _FIU FIU_

 _QUE CARACTER NIÑA_

 _GOLPEALO EN LA CARA POR MI_

 _Owww los defiendes porque te agradan._

Escuché como Bocón soltó una leve carcajada mientras se acercaba a nosotros. -Ya, ya chicos, no peleen. Dejen sus cosas para la Arena.- Nós tomó a mi y a Toothless de los hombros y nós adentramos a la casa. La casa por dentro lucia normal; una sala con sofá y televisor, un comedor, sillas mesas, más habitaciones... Cuando todos entraron corrieron a un lugar en especifico, fueron por un pasillo, escuche como abrieron y cerraron una puerta.

-Salvajes.- Bocón dejó las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo de beber. -Hiccup, estas a cargo.- Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión.

-¿Disculpa?.- Pregunto ofendido.

-No te perdono, es tu castigo por venir tarde.- Tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

-Si le dejaras usar la moto a Toothless...- Dijo entre dientes pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-Ya hablamos de eso.- Contesto cortante sin mirarlo. A regañadientes y con refunfuños Hiccup aceptó su castigo y nós dirigió a la misma puerta por la que los demás habían salido. Pensé que iba a ser un patio trasero, pero en su lugar, lo que se encontraba a unos cien metros frente a mi era una pista de motocross, en la cual ya se podían ver a los distintos pilotos practicando con sus respectivos trajes.

-¡Ta-da!.- Dijeron ambos hermanos mientras nós miraban, yo estaba atónita y Storm concentrada.

-¿Motocross?.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Sep, Arena de Motocross.- El pelinegro mis hizo un ademán para que les siguiéramos. Ellos iban adelante y mi prima y yo detrás.

-¿Sabes quienes son?.- Storm hizo un ademán a los chicos que estaban practicando.

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad?.- ¿Como quería que lo supiera?

Soltó una risa ante mi respuesta. -Los gemelos son Brutacio y Brutilda Thortston, les dicen Tacio y Tilda de cariño, son los más insoportables del grupo.- Me señaló a los dos rubios que eran parecidos, llevaban un traje entero color verde con amarillo, estos estaban chocandose entre sí con sus motos. -Los dos de pelo negro, el bajito es Patán Mocoso y el alto Eret Son. Patán... Es un patán, no hay mucho que decir y Eret, es bueno, aunque cuando se enoja es bastante terco.- Estos estaban discutiendo vaya a saber por qué. Sus trajes eran de color rojo con rayas negras.- El gordito del barandal es Patapez, es el que ayuda a Hiccup a reparar las motos.- Este estaba apoyado en el barandal tratando de que Patán y Eret dejaran de pelear, les dijo algo, ambos voltearon a verlo y gritaron "tu cállate" y volvieron a discutir. Ya no hablamos al escuchar a los chicos.

-¿Vas a practicar Toothless?.- Estaban hablando entre ellos.

-Claro... ¿Te...Te molesta?, ¿No quieres que lo haga?.- Toothless se puso nervioso frente a su propio hermano pero el castaño lo tranquilizo.

-Hey Tooth, sabes que no me molesta, no tengo por que hacerlo, estoy bien como estoy, no te preocupes... ¿si?. -Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.- Solo preguntaba porque no tienes compañero, eso es todo, aunqu-

-¡ME CAGO EN THOR, ES CIERTO!.- El pelinegro se llevo ambas manos a su nuca y freno en seco, haciendo que yo chocará con el.

-¡Toothless!.- Le regañé. Y tan bipolar y dramático como el solo, me miro, sonrió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-Astrid... De casualidad ¿sabes conducir una moto?.- Llegamos a un galpón hecho de chapa, Hiccup sacó unas llaves de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta.

-No, no se.- El castaño nos hizo un ademán para pasar y lo hicimos.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?.- Estaba por contestar pero su hermano me interrumpió.

-Ya Tooth, dejala en paz, cámbiate y ve a practicar, los demás llevan media hora haciendolo.- Toothless rompió el contacto e hizo un puchero.

-Esta bien.- Se acercó a un cajón que había por ahí y saco un traje que supuse era de el. Completamente negro aunque en la pierna izquierda estaba "manchado" con rojo desde un poco más abajo de la rodilla. -¿Les gusta chicas?.- Nós miró mientras se ponía el traje encima de su ropa.

-Estas hermoso mi amor.- Hiccup le guiñó el ojo. Storm y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Ay Hic, acá no.- Toothless se hizo el avergonzado y le tiró un beso a su hermano. Con esto no podíamos respirar.

-Que idiotas.- Storm se limpiaba los ojos, estaba llorando de la risa. Hiccup fue hasta la puerta, volvió a sacar sus llaves y abrió otra puerta mucho más grande. Toothless se colocó su casco negro con el símbolo de Berk en blanco, se puso unos guantes negros, montó de un salto en su moto completamente negra y salió hacia la pista.

-Voy a ver.- Fue lo único que dijo Storm antes de salir corriendo hacia las bayas. Hiccup y yo quedamos solos en lo que parecía ser el taller; había herramientas colgadas, un escritorio y una silla, cajas con piezas de motos y unos cuantos lockers. Estuvimos una hora y media hablando ahí adentro, el a veces repasando y dibujando cosas en un cuaderno.

-Adivinare...- Le dije mentras me sentaba en el escritorio, el estaba sentado en la silla. -¿Mecánico?.- Storm me ayudo con su información.

-Asi es, aunque en realidad, es Jefe Mecánico.- Se miró las uñas alareando.

-Ah, así que eres un prodigio egocéntrico.- Me crucé de brazos y alce una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Oh vamos, solo estoy jugando.- Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi.- Pero es cierto.- Se inclinó hacia mi buscando las herramientas colgadas que estaban detrás mio. -Sobre lo que Toothless te preguntó...- Tomó una llave y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre esta de manera ansiosa.-...¿te... te gustaría aprender motocross?.- Se colocó frente a mi, aún sentada sobre la mesa el era unos tres centímetros más alto que yo.

 _No sirves para nada._

 _Ojala caigas y de alguna manera mueras._

 _Mejor ve y atropella a todos._

 _Haz lo que quieras, no me importa._

-Yo... Si, me gustaría, pero no tengo el equipo ni una moto, mucho menos el dinero para eso.- No necesite meditarlo mucho, de verdad me gustaría hacerlo. Hiccup sonrió de lado.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Se dirigió a uno de los lockers y lo abrió, de este sacó un traje y guantes iguales a los de Toothless.-Umm.- Se quedó un segundo mirando a un punto y sacó más ropa.-¿Podrías voltearte? No mires.- Me paré de un salto y miré hacia la puerta abierta, los demás chicos estaban de camino regresando a la casa, ya había oscurecido por lo cual las enormes luces del patio estaban encendidas. Escuché como Hiccup se cambiaba de ropa.- Listo.- Me di vuelta, ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla marrón algo ajustado, una remera manga larga verde y unas zapatillas negras.

 _Ya basta Hiccup._

Volvió a tomar el traje y los guantes y me los dió. -Póntelo.- Alcé una ceja y tomé las cosas. Me dispuse a ponerme primero el traje, este me quedaba bastante grande.-Luego lo ajustaremos.- Me dijo risueño al ver como parecía estar ahogandome en el traje. Hizo un ademán para que le siguiera y me llevó hasta algo tapado por una lona. Soltó un suspiro mientras la sostenía y la quitó de un tirón dejando al descubierto una moto igual a la de su hermano.-¿La quieres?.- Señaló el vehículo.

-Hiccup, yo no puedo aceptarlo.- Era cierto, no podía dejar que me regalara algo así.

-Luego veo como me regresas el favor, aunque no permitiré que me des dinero.- Me extendió el casco. Lo tomé, me lo puse mientras le agradecí y me subí a la moto.- Párate un poco y empuja hacia abajo con el pie esa palanca.- Hiccup iba dándome instrucciones a mi lado. Hice lo que me dijo y no funciono. -Otra vez, y cuando lo hagas acelera.- Volví a empujar la palanca y esta vez aceleré, haciendo que la moto diera un amague había adelante lo cual me hizo chillar. La moto volvió a apagarse y a Hiccup le pareció gracioso.-Lo siento, estaba en primera.- Hablaba entre risas. Se colocó del otro lado y pateó una de las palancas.-Listo. Ahora si, hazlo de nuevo y acelera una y otra vez.- Lo hice y esta vez si areancó.

-¡Yeha!.- Exclamó emocionado y subió detrás mio. -Te iré indicando hasta que puedas hacerlo sola.- Me gritó debido al ruido y yo solo asentí. -De este lado...- Señaló a mi lado izquierdo.-...Tienes los cambios, el de adelante es para ascender y el de atrás para descender.- Asentí entendiendo a la perfección.- De este lado...- señaló el lado derecho.-...Está la palanca de arranque y un freno, es especial, frena ambas ruedas, no lo recomiendo mucho, al menos no por ahora.- Volví a asentir. -en el manubrio, están los frenos que si debes usar, el izquierdo frena la rueda de adelante y el derecho la de atrás. ¿Estas lista?.- Se aferró de mi cintura y se pegó más a mi. Yo asentí. -Ponlo en primera y llévanos así hasta la pista.- Volví a obedecer y logre manejar el vehículo, lo cual era sorprendente ya que llevaba peso extra en mi primera vez conduciendo.

 _POV Toothless:_

-¿Enserio no te gustaría ser piloto?.- Storm y yo íbamos de camino a la casa un poco más atrás de los demás, habíamos estado hablando casi toda la práctica, por lo cual mañana tendría que entrenar el doble o tal vez el triple de hoy.

-No en este momento, el próximo año tal vez, aunque me encantaría que Astrid lo haga.- Se veía hermosa cuando sonreía.

-Tambien yo...- En ese momento escuchamos el sonido de una moto y al volteamos pudimos ver que eran Hiccup y Astrid yendo en dirección a la pista. -Parece que nuestro sueño se hizo realidad.- La mire por un segundo y ambos corrimos a la pista.

 _POV Hiccup:_

Astrid logró llevarnos a la pista y ya dentro de esta, me dispuse a entrenarla mejor. Le dije que fuera a la parte plana y que siguiera en la misma velocidad en la que estaba. Cuando vi que ya estaba más confiada seguí con la práctica.- Bien Astrid, ahora quiero que subas a segunda.- Vi como asintió con la cabeza y pateó la palanca indicada, solo que de más, haciendo que la moto nós lanzara un poco hacia atrás. Me reí.-Esa es tercera, baja una.- Le dije entre risas. Volvió a patear la palanca correcta, solo que otra vez de más haciendo que nós fuéramos hacia adelante.- Y esa es primera. Tranquila, la palanca es sensible, no necesitas hacer esfuerzo. Relájate y solo empujala una vez.- Puse una de mis manos en su hombro derecho para tranquilizarla. Pateó la palanca indicada y esta vez si logro ponerla en segunda.- Bien, ahora tercera.- Lo hizo sin problema, otro cambio más y llego a una curva, bajó la velocidad y derrapó. -¡Yuuuujuuuu siiiiii!.- Era emocionante, hacia mucho tiempo que no me subía a una moto, y ver como Astrid pudo aprender tan fácilmente me dejó muy feliz. Frenó casi de golpe al llegar a la parte de los obstáculos y rampas. Se quedó estática mirándo el recorrido y volvió por la parte llana al punto de partida.

-Bájate.- Me ordenó.

-¿Estas segura?.- Ya sabia lo que iba a hacer. Solo asintió y yo hice lo que me pidió, me bajé y corrí a las bayas donde estaban Storm Y Tooth. Esperen... ¿Que tal si...?

-Astrid, Astrid, Astrid escucha, espera cinco minutos, si?.- La detuve antes de que que comenzará a acelerar. -Toothless, ve a buscar tu moto.-

-¿De que hablas?, ¿Para que quieres que-?.- Enserio hermano, no tienes sentido de la lógica.

-Solo hazlo.- Volví con Astrid. -Escucha, estos son relevos, en las competencias son diez vueltas o más, pero en la práctica solo hacemos tres; en la primera iras tú, luego Toothless te releva y la última vuelta tienen que hacerla juntos, lo importante es acoplarse y llegar juntos, si te quedas atrás Tooth tendrá que esperarte y eso perjudica el tiempo y por lo tanto la carrera, ¿entiendes?.- Ella asintió.- Los cascos están conectados, puedes comunicarte con Toothless solo con tocar este botón.- Le indique tocando lo que sería la cien del lado izquierdo.-A mi señal.- Salí de la pista y me recargue en un barandal. Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y puse el cronómetro. -¿Lista?...- Dio un par de acelerones. -¡YA!.- Salió directo hacia la parte llana comenzando el recorrido, en cada curva que había derrapaba a la perfección y la velocidad a la que iba era increíble. Cuando llegó a la parte de los obstáculos quedé realmente sorprendido, no le había explicado cuando frenar, como saltar en las diferentes rampas, ni como estabilizarse si algo salia mal, pero ahí estaba, haciendo todo a la perfección, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida. Escuche llegar a Toothless en su moto, Astrid ya iba a mitad de camino de los obstáculos así que Tooth ya debía prepararse. Se adentró en la pista y se colocó el casco.-¡Se exigente!.- Mi hermano podía ser bastante suave con las mujeres tratándose de algunas cosas, pero sabia que no en este deporte, si Astrid quería ser su compañera, debía demostrar que podía igualar a Toothless. Astrid terminó la vuelta frenando a un lado de mi hermano, este salió disparado a completar su recorrido.-Lo estas haciendo bien Astrid.- Esta se saco el casco un momento para respirar mejor. No pude evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía, con el pelo suelto algo desordenado y algo sudada. Volvió a ponerse el casco al ver que Toothless ya iba a mitad de camino.

-¡Vamos Astrid!.- Escuche como Storm la alentaba. La rubia dio un par de acelerones y al escuchar que Toothless estaba solo a un metro suyo aceleró y ambos volvieron a hacer el recorrido, última vuelta, si llegaban antes del minuto cuarenta, Astrid estaba más que aceptada, antes del minuto cuarenta y cinco, tendría que practicar más y si llegaba a más de eso, no seria aceptada. No quise mirar el cronómetro por miedo, de todos modos ya vería el resultado cuando acabaran. En un momento de los obstáculos Astrid se había quedado atrás e Toothless miraba hacia ella constantemente, por lo que supuse hablaban por los cascos. Pensé que en una pequeña parte llana mi hermano iba a esperarla, pero no fue así, si no que siguió a su velocidad y continuó con las rampas. Astrid tuvo que ir más rápido y lo alcanzó, con eso ya estaba que saltaba de emoción. Solo les quedaba el tramo plano hasta la meta, así que aun sin mirar, tomé mi celular y cuando llegaron a la meta lo frené. Le di la espalda a los demás y escuche mi hermano y su prima le decían a Astrid lo increíble que lo había hecho. Pero yo estaba atónito mirando la pantalla de mi celular. Tuve que taparme la boca para evitar gritar y reír, aunque solo atine a sonreír.

-Hey Hiccup, ¿que pasa?.- Mi hermano me gritó desde la pista donde estaba Storm junto con ellos. Respiré hondo y cuando me di vuelta me dirigí a el con la cara más seria que podía hacer en ese momento. Me hice el dolido y trague duro. -Tooth, llévame hasta la casa.- Me subí detrás de él. -Astrid, ¿puedes llevar a Storm?.- Esta asintió y volvió a ponerse el casco, se notaba algo decaída pero no quería decirles aun. Storm se sentó detrás de ella y salimos de la pista con dirección a la casa. Entramos las motos por la puerta del pasillo debido a que tendría que llevarlas para hacerles una revisión. Cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban tirados en el sofá mirando la televisión, incluso Bocón, pero este al notar que Astrid llevaba traje de piloto se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Practicó?.- Me miro algo molesto. No le gustaba que principiantes practiquen si no esta el presente.

-Uh, si Bocón de eso quería hablarte.- Me puse algo nervioso por el sermón que seguro tendría.

-Te escucho muchacho.- Se cruzó de brazos y espero lo que tenía que decir. Ya no pude contener la emoción y grité:

-¡Toothless y Astrid superaron el récord de los Berserkers!.-

POV Astrid:

...

...

...

...

-¡¿QUE?!.- Gritamos todos en esa sala, incluso las voces en mi cabeza.

* * *

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME MATA LA ESCENA TOOTHCUP Y EL "OJALA QUE CAIGAS Y DE ALGUNA FORMA MUERAS"**

 **Me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo, me la pase riéndome xD**

 **Nós vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense**

 **CHAU CHAU**


End file.
